Love Is
by Velace
Summary: Swan Queen related drabbles inspired by random dialogue that enters my head while procrastinating.
1. Sometimes a tease

**Author Note: **Some of you may or may not know that I sometimes come up with random bits of dialogue and post them on tumblr... because I'm lame. Anyway, the conversation found in here is one such post and I wanted to turn it into a scene so.. Here's some plotless, vaguely smuttish and completely procrastination encouraged nonsense.

* * *

**Sometimes a tease.**

"I can't believe you turned me into you," Emma says, slipping into the shirt she had found draped across the doorknob, of all places. She was still having trouble with the fake memories Regina had given her even though its been almost two years, little bits and pieces crop up at weird times and for some reason, one involving the way she dressed back in New York popped into her head when she stood from the floor.

She watches as Regina hums with satisfaction and stretches before rising on her elbows, eyes hooded while giving Emma the once over as she teases, "Well you had to get your class from somewhere, dear."

"Okay, rude." Emma states with a pointed look before she tries her hand at fixing her tie.

She's at it for all of thirty seconds before Regina rolls her eyes and stands, slapping her hands out of the way and doing it for her as a thought of her own pops into her head, recalling the man Emma had introduced when she first reappeared in Storybrooke. "Honestly, what on earth possessed you to date him? I'm fairly certain I included some heavy indicators in those memories that you did not swing that way."

"I'm not gay, Regina and no amount of pornographic voodoo is going to make me change my mind." As soon as the words leave her mouth, Emma knows she's in trouble. She couldn't have said anything even remotely more ridiculous, though in her defense her brain is still a little fuzzy and when Regina's hand finds its way inside her pants, she doesn't even pretend to be surprised as her eyes almost roll into the back of her head.

"Okay, that might," she groans and Regina smirks as she pushes down on the bundle of nerves, knowing how sensitive she still is.

A whine escapes the back of Emma's throat and she swallows before admonishing, "Stop it, you'll ruin my suit."

But Regina doesn't heed her and the finger slides between Emma's folds, dipping inside the wet warmth as Regina leans in. "You mean the suit you're wearing to marry your girlfriend of 4 years in because you're not gay?" she questions, her voice taking on that all too familiar silky purr that Emma _knows _means she's aroused, knowledge that turns her legs to jelly and causes an ache between her legs every single damn time, an ache that is only made worse when the hand pulls out of her pants and Regina moans as she sucks the moisture from her fingers.

Despite her mind, body and heart all being in agreement about christening the remaining surfaces within the room, Emma knows someone is bound to come searching for them eventually. "Yes, that suit. Now put the dress on before my mother finds us and has a heart attack."

Regina gives another roll of her eyes before pecking Emma on the lips and pulling away with a, "Yes dear," as she moves over to her wedding dress.


	2. Sometimes an asshole

**Author Note: **The idea was originally like.. the first three pieces of dialogue and then it spiralled out of control, I guess.

* * *

**Sometimes an asshole.**

"Miss Swan!" Comes a screech from across the room and Emma's eyes widen at the sight of the woman barreling towards her, the images of her imminent demise flashing before her eyes.

"I'm too young to die," Emma exclaims, backing away as Regina closes in on her. She doesn't know why the brunette is in the midst of a hulk rage but there is no way she's about to stand there and be violently murdered, knowing in the back of her mind that if Regina really did want to kill her, there is very little Emma could do to stop her considering-

_Evil Queen, Magic, the fact you would allow her to do whatever she pleases just to make her happy._

Yes, considering that.

Regina sneers, "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you."

Emma shakes her head, rather emphatically to show that no, she actually wouldn't despite being scared shitless. "I really wouldn't," she assures before letting out an oomph as her back collides with the wall she had somehow forgotten was behind her.

"In that case-" Regina closes the distance between them, roughly grabbing the blonde by the chin and leaning in as she says, "-change of plans. I was going to simply yell at you for a few hours but it is such a lovely time of year for a dismembering."

With a significant lack of options and the stubborn will to survive - at least until someone fills her in on why her death is necessary, Emma surges forward and claims the brunette's mouth, surprising Regina enough to lessen the hold on her face and slipping out from between her and the wall before she has time to recover.

"Why you little.." Regina spins in place, hand darting for the nearest object which she throws in the direction of the blonde who releases an unladylike squeak and manages to duck in the nick of time as the cute little ornament of a pig dressed in a police officer's uniform flies overhead.

"Darling, sugar, honey sweetness, love of my life," Emma fires off every term of endearment she can think of while avoiding projectiles, ducking the latest object being thrown at her head and unable to tell what it was considering her wife throws like Babe fucking Ruth. "Tell me what I did and I'll fix it!"

"What you did," Regina growls as she advances once more. "Is tell your stupid, idiotic, insipid, moronic-"

"My mother," Emma interrupts what would have been an extremely extensive list of insults involving her mother's intelligence, knowing there isn't a single person in Storybrooke Regina still despises quite like Snow White. "Whatever I told my mother, I will un-tell her."

Despite still seething, Regina had halted in the middle of the room and Emma takes the chance to come out from behind the couch. "I will take back what I said and spend the rest of my life making it up to you," she says as she moves in, cupping the brunette's face with the palms of her hands and sliding the pads of her thumbs across a bottom lip while Regina continues to glare, a small, and entirely adorable, pout forming.

"I don't want that insufferable troll helping to plan our daughter's birthday."

Emma snorts, then quickly bites her tongue to stop herself from laughing as Regina's nostrils flare in response. Sometimes- Okay pretty much all the time, when her mother is talking to her, Emma has a tendency to tune her out and agree to things she probably shouldn't, and wouldn't, if she were paying attention.

When she's positive she won't burst into a fit of giggles, she breathes deeply and says,"I don't know what mid-ring, seventh circle demon from hell possessed her in order for her to come up with the idea that you'd be interested in planning it with her but I'm sorry for unknowingly agreeing to that and I will talk to her, I promise."

* * *

The next time they see Snow White, they're entering the diner with their three year old who is engrossed in the silly faces Emma is pulling and Regina nudges her wife in the ribs with her elbow, inclining her head towards the booth where her mother sits as she holds out her arms.

With a sigh and roll of her eyes, Emma passes their daughter to her and wanders off, sliding in opposite her mother without so much as a how do you do. "Mar- Sn- Mom," she stumbles over the words and the light that had entered Snow's eyes at the sight of her visibly dims.

"Oh no, what did you do? Do you need somewhere to stay again? You really need to stop upsetting Regina, honey, you know she has a temper."

Emma blinks, mouth gaping stupidly for an entirely too long a time before her face scrunches with offense and the words flow from her lips like vomit, "I didn't upset her, _you _upset her and she got mad at me because of it. Why the hell did you ask me if you could plan Sarah's birthday party? You know that shit is all Regina's to deal with."

"Because you don't listen to me, so I knew you'd agree without realising it," Snow tilts her head and smiles sweetly at her daughter.

"Yes well, I take it back." Emma slides out of the booth and makes the mistake of looking at her mother who suddenly appears to be on the verge of tears, guilt pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"I see you've done as you said."

Of course, that would be the exact moment Regina saunters over, Emma thinks as she notes the amusement in her voice and, with a turn of her head, clear as day on her face while she watches Snow White's lower lip tremble with the effort to not throw a tantrum any toddler would be proud of.

Then, flicking a stray strand of hair from her face, Regina stares straight at her wife, smirk plastered across her lips as she speaks to the pixie-headed moron. "Emma has an atrocious sense of humour, Snow. You're more than welcome to assist in planning your granddaughter's birthday, feel free drop by the house this afternoon."

Not waiting for a reply, Regina walks back over to the counter and gathers their orders before making her way to the exit, mother and daughter staring after her as both of their mouths and eyes are wide with surprise.

When Emma manages to pick her jaw up off the floor, she glances at her mother who still seems in a state of shock, shakes her head and chases after the brunette. "What the hell, Regina?"

"Consider that payback for falling asleep on me the other night," she calls over her shoulder, the grin on her face almost painful as she hears the faintly mumbled curses that follow.


	3. A constant distraction

**Author Note: **The muse wandered off mid-scene for Surrender and left me with this so.. enjoy?

* * *

Releasing a sigh in exasperation, Regina drops her pen down to her desk and glares across the room to where her wife sits, distracting her from doing her job as per usual. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

"I'm incredibly attractive," Emma offers without a moment of hesitation and continues to tap her own pen against the coffee table while squinting at the report in front of her. Even after all these years, she still couldn't make sense of her father's writing.

With a scoff, Regina stands and wanders over to the mantle where she keeps a decanter of cider, muttering as she goes, "I think you meant to say annoying, you're incredibly annoying."

"Not to mention I do that thing that you like with my tongue." Emma looks up then and wags her eyebrows, ignoring Regina's eye roll as she mimics her wife's words from many years earlier, "_Continue to do that, Miss Swan and I just might keep you."_

"I haven't called you that in the bedroom for more than six years now," Regina replies with a dismissive wave, pouring them each a glass and placing Emma's beside her work before she returns to her seat.

"No, you said that after our second date." Emma tilts her head and after a moment, narrows her eyes as she remembers a very specific part of that day and says, "You still haven't replaced those jeans, by the way."

"I've bought you dozens of clothes, more even, since then."

Emma makes a disgusted sound in the back of her throat at the reminder of just what kind of clothes her wife has attempted to force her into over the years. "I said jeans, woman."

"You need more dresses," Regina insists as she lowers her eyes to her work and frowns upon realising she'd paid so very little attention to it that she can't even remember what she had been doing. Ultimately, she blames Emma for the fact even though she refuses to end their banter.

Giving up on understanding her father's chicken scratch, Emma tosses the pen down and exchanges it for the cider before she leans back against the couch and informs, "I don't need dresses, period."

"I happen to think you look gorgeous in a dress."

Emma counters, "Please, I look gorgeous in anything,"

Though she couldn't disagree, and wouldn't if she could, Regina shakes her head and teases, "You're so modest, dear."

Not having missed the muttered reply from earlier, Emma stands and grins as she moves across the room, "Magnificent, you meant to say I'm so magnificent," she corrects and then leans down to press a tender kiss to plump lips.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Regina murmurs against her mouth, yanking the blonde down onto her lap with a chuckle as Emma lets out a small squeak of surprise.


	4. Annoyingly Persistent

**Author Note: **I got a request for this strangely enough and all I got to work with was, "Something before their marriage/kid." So uh how's this?

**Side Note: **I'm _trying_ to write another chapter of Conviction for those of you who read it but it's still... meh, I'm sorry :(

* * *

Storybrooke was always quiet at night, even more so now that Leroy had his memories and no longer began drinking at three in the afternoon – Emma rarely had to throw him in jail now. If this was a time for honesty, she could admit it made her patrol mind-numbingly boring, though it did give her some much needed time to collect her thoughts which helped when the next day rolled around and she was burdened by the fairy tale nightmare her life had become.

She missed the normalcy of the curse, not that she would ever voice the thought aloud considering a majority of the town were still upset about having their memories stolen and she really was not up for disbanding another irate mob demanding her head for such a _perfectly normal reaction for normal human beings not found inside classic children's books._

Moving on.

Emma continued her stroll down- she frowned then looked around, catching sight of the sign for Mifflin a moment later and shrugging as she turned to walk down the street. She generally bypassed it, on account of the _hardly evil and more bitchy _Queen who had an uncanny habit of appearing out of nowhere to heap misery on an unsuspecting Sheriff for the sheer pleasure of it.

"Sheriff Swan."

_Oh god._

She had heard the car approaching, choosing to ignore it in the hope it wouldn't be the person she assumed but as the universe seemed intent on making her life a living hell, her assumption had been correct.

"Madam Mayor," she replied while continuing her walk, knowing without even looking that Regina rolled along beside her.

"Why are you walking down my street at nine in the evening?"

"Why are _you _driving around at _nine in the evening_," Emma retorted with a roll of her eyes, mocking the choice of phrase as she came to a stop and turned to the brunette.

"Paperwork doesn't complete itself, Miss Swan," Regina drawled, looking Emma up and down as she added, "Despite your hopeful delusion that it might one day learn to."

Emma stared, torn between flipping her off and wondering where their son was during this undesirable conversation but she eventually shook her head and started walking again. Being juvenile would only amuse the woman and she had no doubt that wherever Henry was, Regina would have grilled and threatened whoever was responsible for caring for him while she was preoccupied.

"You didn't answer my question," Regina pointed it out as though Emma were not perfectly aware of the fact.

"Go away, Regina."

When the car sped up without another word from its pretentious driver, relief flooded Emma for a brief second before she realised how close she was to the mansion and she crossed the road to avoid further confrontation/annoyance.

Apparently, her previous lessons in Mayoral Persistence 101 had failed to stick.

Regina appeared a few steps ahead of her in a swirl of purple smoke, smirk stretching lips that caught Emma's attention for an extended period before she grimaced and walked around her as though she were merely an inconvenient obstacle.

"Emma," came the exasperated voice from behind her and she sighed as her entire body froze in place, eyes squeezing shut with an unconvincing groan of protest when arms embraced her from behind.

Under normal circumstances, she could easily break free of the spell holding her but, of course, Regina was well aware of what Emma was capable of- hence the forced closeness.

"That isn't fair," she mumbled as lips ghosted across her neck and warm hands slipped inside her open jacket, pushing beneath her tank to rest against her stomach.

"Neither are these," Regina responded, nails digging into flesh and causing the muscles to ripple in response as a burst of heat shot straight to Emma's sex. "I can't stop thinking about them and the sounds you make when I run my tongue along your stomach."

"We agreed that was a one-time thing." Emma sighed as the spell released her, her body yearning for the return of warmth as Regina moved away from her.

"No, we did not," Regina snapped and Emma spun to face her as she continued. "_You said_ it couldn't happen again and then avoided me for a month because you're a stubborn _ass _too worried about what your insipid parents will think, instead of admitting you enjoyed yourself and want to do it again."

"Finished?" Emma asked and Regina averted her eyes as she nodded an affirmative. "Feel better?"

"No," Regina growled.

"Good." Grabbing her by the wrist, Emma pulled her close, connecting their mouths as magic swirled around them and whisked them from plain sight.

Appearing in Regina's room, Emma wasted no time in stripping Regina of her clothes; sending buttons flying everywhere when she yanked open her blouse, ignoring the sounds of disapproval and throwing the garment to the floor before removing everything piece by piece.

Bra, slacks, panties; their clothes were scattered all around the room as they fell to the bed, coming together in a clash of lips, teeth and tongue. Hands wandered, legs entwined and mouths explored as their pleasured moans filled the air.


	5. Silly Moments

**Author Note: **I was being unproductive and listening to Weird Al... That's the only reason I've got for this nonsense.

* * *

Regina comes to an abrupt stop as she opens the door to the mansion and she tilts her head, listening to the rhythmic thrum of music filling the air. After a few minutes of trying, and failing, to recognise the song playing, curiosity forces her inside and she discards her heels, hanging her coat before making her way through the house towards the Den where the commotion is coming from.

"I'll be a troll or Evil Queen, I'll be a human jellybean cause every day is Halloween; for me." Emma sings while making silly faces and dancing around the room, cradling their daughter who giggles happily in the arms of her dopey blonde mother.

Regina smiles at the sound and watches them from the doorway, amusement colouring her expression as she quietly admits to herself that the two of them together bonding is one of the most adorable moments she could have walked in on. She was even more pleased now that she decided to leave work early – something she would have to do more often if this is what she could expect to find of her wife and child when arriving home.

"Oh no!" Emma exclaims in mock horror when she turns and catches sight of their audience, feigning panic with wide eyes as she looks down to the squirming bundle in her arms and whispers far too loudly for it to be convincing, "Sarah… Mama's caught us red-handed, what do we dooo?"

"'ane!"

"Ane? You think we should run her over with a train?" Emma gasps and turns to Regina with a wink as she jokes, "She's inherited your cartoon villainy, Queenie."

Regina releases a laugh when Sarah almost pokes Emma in the eye as she holds a hand against her face and whines, "Pwaaane!"

"Ohhh plane, my bad." Emma shrugs unapologetically and hoists her into the air, aeroplane noises that evoke a grin from Regina accompanying the action.

Eyes never once straying from their child, her grin widens as Sarah spreads her arms and _flies _over to her, squealing the moment Emma lowers her into Regina's waiting arms and embraces them both, blowing a raspberry against the girls chubby cheek before firmly kissing Regina on the mouth.

"You're home early," Emma murmurs against her lips and silences the music with a wave of her hand.

Capturing soft lips for another brief kiss, Regina sighs in contentment and rests their foreheads together as she informs, "I miss my family more than I care for a meeting about renovating the library; Belle and your father can deal with that well enough on their own."

"Mama…" Regina and Emma glance down at their daughter with matching smiles, the same emerald eyes of her blonde mother staring up at them sleepily as she leans her head on Regina's shoulder and informs them, "Hungry."

Emma blinks disbelievingly, shaking her head as she releases them and takes a step back, looking her daughter over as she says, "I fed you less than an hour ago; I think you meant to say nap time."

"Nope, hungry." She mimics the headshake and pokes her tongue out at Emma who narrows her eyes.

"Well we know whose appetite she inherited," Regina responds with a wry smile.

Emma scoffs and brushes passed, making her way to the kitchen and out of reach of being smacked as she singsongs, "That depends which appetite you're referring to."

"Emma!" Regina scolds, rolling her eyes when all she receives in response is evil laughter and she looks to Sarah once more as she follows her wife and mutters, "If you suddenly find yourself haunted later in life by these memories, make sure you blame her."


	6. Stupidity and Surprises

**Author Note: **Yes, another one - though this time I'm procrastinating school work. I'm pleased to say I've made some progress on Conviction. Also, I receive a number of the same questions about this here and on tumblr that I thought might save time if I answered them all at once, so if you're curious about something, the answer _might _be on my profile page. If not, feel free to send me a message.

Anyway, enjoy; I hope this is enough to satisfy anyone curious about this moment.

* * *

When the sounds of heels echo through the corridor of the Sheriff's station, Emma swallows audibly as she pretends not to notice. Lately, there is only one reason Regina stops by in the afternoon and though she still fears someone catching them, by now she has learned it is impossible to deny Regina when that particular mood strikes her.

"Emma, I'm pregnant."

Her brow furrows, thinking perhaps she heard wrong but when she can come up with no alternative and Regina remains silent while waiting for a response, Emma exhales and continues filling out the report she had been working on.

"I realise we're keeping our relationship hidden from everyone, but I think getting banged up might be taking it a bit too far," she murmurs without looking up, numbness slowly spreading through her veins as walls that have been lowered for far too long begin to repair themselves around her heart.

"What are you-"

Regina tries to question but Emma interrupts her as she continues to ramble, "I mean, I didn't realise you were seeing someone else but shouldn't you be telling the father about this rather than your girlfriend?"

Shaking her head, Regina takes a seat in the chair opposite her as she calmly states, "I'm not seeing anyone else."

Emma looks confused before comprehension flashes across her face and words tumble from her mouth like vomit, almost too quickly for Regina to understand. "One night stand? Forget protection? A broken condom is the cause of like 15% of unplanned pregnancies."

By the time she finishes, all her composure has vanished and Regina feels her irritation reaching critical levels. "Would you shut up for a moment?"

Emma pauses her writing, then shakes her head and mutters, "It's a bit early for the hormones."

"Emma!"

"What?" Slamming her pen down, Emma raises her head and glares across the desk as she asks, "Why are you telling me?"

Regina stares at her for long, agonizing minutes, eyes searching for something that will tell her what Emma is feeling underneath the anger and ill-timed humour. When all she can find is confusion, she rolls her eyes and quietly answers, "I am telling you, you moron, because you're the reason I'm pregnant; you and your stupid magic."

Emma blinks, heart beating erratically as panic starts to manifest, fighting with the sudden desire to laugh at the way Regina is looking at her as though she's the most infuriatingly, dumbest person in existence. "Uh, what?"

"Gods you can be so dense!" Regina throws up her hands in exasperation. "We created life with our magic, Emma!"

_Oh._

Her eyes widen and before she can stop herself, the idiotic thought ricocheting around in her head escapes, "I must have been sick the day they taught the newbies about Miraculous Conception between lesbian soul mates."

"This isn't a joke!" Regina shouts and all too quickly, the façade behind which lies Emma's true emotions shatters, a combination of confusion, fear and sadness dancing within the emerald depths of her eyes as Emma shouts back.

"I know! This is me freaking out, alright?!"

Silence descends around them, both shocked by the admission as they continue to stare at one another, lips parted slightly while their minds try to formulate words that refuse to leave their mouths. Eventually the suffocating discomfort of the moment forces them to look away, eyes averting down in an attempt to break the tension and compose themselves.

"I take it you're not happy about this?" Regina asks after a while, her eyes fixated on her hands as she wrings them nervously in her lap.

"No no, it's surprising but not…" Emma trails off only just realising the slightly stricken expression that paints the brunette's features, hesitating before she asks, "Uh should I not be?"

Raising her eyes to meet Emma's stare, Regina shakes her head and murmurs, "I don't know."

Seeing the vulnerability Regina so rarely shows her, Emma stands and moves around the desk to squat down beside her, covering the hands in her lap with her own as she questions, "How do you feel about it?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, I guess I was hoping your reaction might reveal my own."

"Well for what it's worth; I'm surprised and a little bit terrified but I'm also happy, excited-" she groans when another thought occurs to her. "-and I'm _really _not looking forward to the fact I'm going to have to tell my parents about us now."

Regina smiles faintly but the reason for the frown evident since Emma began speaking remains. "Why does this terrify you? Are you afraid of what people might say, knowing you're sleeping with the Evil Queen?" she asks and her shoulders sag with relief when Emma chuckles softly before raising one of her hands to lips that press lightly against her knuckles.

"Hell no, they should be _jealous _that I'm the one sharing your bed most nights," Emma says, grinning when it causes a reddening of Regina's cheeks. "I've just never done this… raising a kid thing, I don't know the kind of mother I'll be to her- him and not knowing scares me."

Easing from Emma's grip, Regina uncurls their hands and interweaves their fingers as she reaches for Emma's cheek with her freehand, lowering her head to capture soft lips in an even softer kiss. "We can find out together," she assures when they break apart. "If you want to."

Emma smiles beautifully and nods her head. "I want to."


	7. Sharing

**Author Note: **Writing a smut scene for another story, so of course I've hit a block. I guess another drabble was due.

* * *

"Pssst."

Emma's eyes widen and she tries to hide a smile behind her beer bottle as she turns to the woman beside her. The blank expression she attempts, however, immediately drops at the sight of Regina staring at her with a mix of adoration and downright lust. Before she can make sense of either, Regina leans her head on her shoulder and starts talking, surprisingly coherent for how much alcohol she has consumed during the course of the night.

"I have a secret to share with you, Em-" She lifts her head and sloppily presses her mouth to Emma's cheek, combining the last two letters of her name with an exaggerated smack of lips. "-ma."

"Oh?" Amused and strangely aroused despite the extremely wet kiss, Emma snakes an arm around her wife and pulls her closer. She laughs softly as the action receives an entirely too adorable sound and uncharacteristic nuzzling against her neck.

"Do tell," she prompts after a moment of distraction in which Regina re-acquaints her lips and tongue with Emma's pulse.

"Oh!" Regina exclaims as if she had forgotten there were more important things than making out with Emma's neck in public. "The jacket, leather jacket, red jacket…"

Emma raises an eyebrow, grinning as Regina continues. "The hideous abomin… in… ination. You know the one?"

Pointing to said jacket, which is currently responsible for keeping her warm while they sit on the ground outside at the park where they're meant to be watching Fargo; Storybrooke's movie choice of the week. "You mean this jacket?"

The lust reappears, along with a grin that can only be described as predatory and Regina nods emphatically. "That one," she says and returns to assaulting Emma's neck, short-circuiting her brain temporarily as teeth sink into flesh.

Noticing the increasing number of curious stares coming their way, Emma regretfully pulls away from the attention with a sigh. Seeing the look of rejection on her wife's face, she cups her cheek and offers her lips instead, thumb stroking beneath a closed eye as Regina eagerly accepts the alternative.

When they break for air, the head returns to her shoulder and Regina releases a content sigh as their eyes drift back the movie playing before Emma realises she still didn't know the supposed secret that started this whole weirdness to begin with.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" Regina shifts to meet Emma's confused expression with her eyes.

"The secret… about my jacket… You never said what it was."

"Oh that." Regina shrugs as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "I love it… your jacket, I mean."

"What?" Emma face scrunches with disbelief and she shakes her head. "No you don't."

"I do," she insists and lowers her voice as she adds, "Especially when you wear your tank tops underneath and leave it open; I always find myself wanting to rip your clothes off and do you on the nearest surface."

"Really?" Emma squeaks, stomach clenching at the responding chuckle.

"Really," Regina purrs and rubs against her.

"Okaaaay." Emma jumps up from the ground and looks over to her parents as she tugs Regina to her feet. "We're leaving now, have fun, ciao!"

"But-"

Glancing between the screen and her wife, Regina interrupts whatever protest Snow was about to make. "Why are we leaving? The movie isn't finished yet."

Unzipping her jacket, Emma raises an eyebrow and Regina inhales sharply.

"Forget I asked," she says and with a look to her in-laws, she begins dragging Emma towards the car while throwing a, "Goodbye idiots," over her shoulder.


	8. Little Things

"Eeemmaaa."

The blonde appeared in the doorway of the master bedroom within seconds of being called, their daughter balanced on her hip as she moved towards her wife who was currently curled into a ball in the middle of their bed. "Yes, my love?"

Regina unfurled and rolled on to her back at the sound of her voice. She didn't need to speak, her pained expression all Emma needed to know what it was she wanted. Laying Sarah beside her, Emma walked to the other side of the bed and climbed on, immediately reaching out a hand and placing it against a heated cheek. "Oh baby, your fever is back." Emma stroked the pad of her thumb across a cheekbone as she tapped into her magic and began soothing the inflammation that caused Regina's face to swell.

Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around their daughter, Regina hummed as her skin tingled and the pain lessened from a stabbing sensation to a tolerable pulsing. If there was ever a time she was thankful Emma had embraced magic and taken her lessons seriously, it was in that moment. It was the first in over sixty years that she had experienced a toothache and there was no doubt in her mind; it was worse than the fifteen hours she spent in labour.

"I would rather have ten more children with you, than go through this ever again," she murmured and Emma chuckled, continuing her strokes even as the magic waned.

"I don't think the hospital could handle you going through that many births, all those violent threats and curse words; you had all the kids in town imitating you for weeks afterwards."

Regina cracked an eye open and grinned, the curl of her lips disappearing into puffy cheeks and making her look all the more adorable- at least in Emma's opinion. "It was your fault. If those constant complaints from parents didn't teach you to never be late to your own child's birth, then surely the month you spent on the couch did."

Emma pouted at the reminder and stretched out beside her, draping an arm across Regina's stomach. She clasped a tiny foot as she nuzzled her wife, both their eyes on said child who had fallen asleep against the brunette's chest. "I still think you should have punished the dwarves for that, not me," she said. "They were the ones who got drunk and stole a school bus because they wanted to pretend they were a touring rock band."

"And you were the one who decided to take the time to return them all home, rather than throw the lot of them in a jail cell where they belonged," Regina retorted, her tone teasing. She was more amused by the incident now than she had been at the time, which meant she often used it to have fun at Emma's expense. "You are the worst Sheriff ever."

Laughing, Emma poked her in the side, knowing the brunette was ticklish and Regina laughed, then groaned as her cheeks protested the movement. She gave a solid smack to Emma's thigh for the pain it caused and scolded, "Don't do that, it hurts."

"I'd offer to go and get you some ice cream to numb the pain but," Emma paused and brought her hand up to rest against Regina's cheek once more. She allowed her magic to seep from her fingertips again, her face still buried in her wife's neck where she pressed a kiss to a steady pulse before she continued, "I don't want to get up at the moment."

Pressing her cheek more firmly into the hand, Regina released a content sigh and closed her eyes. "I'm quite comfortable with your compromise," she said, wrapping her arms around both of her girls and enjoying the moment while it lasted.


End file.
